You're clinically insane with Avatar when
by MedievalAnt
Summary: Do you think you are avatar obsessed? Do you think avatar is controlling your life? If you have no idea read the story to find out your fate. You could be slightly obsessed or clinically insane.You might want to find out soon before...
1. 116 symtoms

Hello this is a story of Avatar. Since most people are going to chech this to find out their insanity, I figure lets enjoy it while it lasts. Just as a little warning most people are going to think I copied off of people. Well you dont understand. I wrote in reviews all my ideas down which were all rejected or used without the credit. So now that I corrected them and wrote more you will all see how obsessed with Avatar I'am.

Also just as a disclaimer I don't own Avatar and probably never will.Good Day

**You're Clinically Insane with Avatar When**

You refer as the lochness monster as the unagi

You ponder the names of the characters and know them by heart

You've challenged a person to agai kai

You have every song in each episode on your ipod or computer

Your parents have forbidden you from ever mentioning Avatar again because they're so bored of you ranting about it all the time

You would have a funeral and wear black for the rest of your life if they ever cancelled Avatar.

You laugh at gravity.

You hate people who think Naruto is better.

You made quizzes and posted them on different sites

You search every fan site for clues as to when Season Three will premiere.

You write about Avatar in English or in any class

You are a fan girl even if you're a boy

You spend some time each day trying to find Mike and Bryan's phone number, email address, etc.

You now believe that unity and friendship will help pull you and your friends through anything

You spend lots of time staring at animation and screenshots to try and find bloopers

You will make your own Avatar site and update it everyday or week.

You know all the episodes in order.

You make a lame excuse to your friends who don't like Avatar just so you can watch it if they come over to your house.

You go up to the North Pole and search for the Northern Water Tribe.

You practice Tai Chi, Hung Gar, Northern Shaolin and Bagua in your kitchen or somewhere else.

Whenever you came across a burned forest, you have an acorn so that Heibai won't kidnap anyone.

You almost or did cry when Zuko cut off his ponytail!

Suddenly hanging out with your elderly uncle drinking tea is cool.

You watch every single episode carefully and see if it has hints on who is going to get together and what ship will win. Kataang, Zutara, etc.

You do anything that has to do with Avatar during your spare time when it's not in TV.

You know every single little detail in every episode, who's in it, what's happening, the title, etc.

You can talk about the show for hours even if nobody's listening

You are really pissed when a new episode isn't on.

You can actually spell Bryan's last name perfectly

Disney Channel has no viewers when Avatar is on

You have an account at and your archive contains at least 10 Avatar stories

LJ/Myspace/Facebook/Xanga has become your new haven; especially the communities

You've tried to mediate to get into the spirit world.

When you look up into the sky you tell your friends you see Appa in the clouds

You drew the map of the Earth as the map of the four nations

You often call your brother Sokka

Every time you see a fire juggler you scream go back to the fire nation

You've changed your clothes those of your favorite nation by making them that color.

You feel bad when people spell the characters names wrong in fanfics

Your mind and gallery is filled with Avatar

You care about cabbage

You've tried to get into the Avatar state

You've succeeded

You now call solar eclipse day, day of black sun

You can talk about it for hours even if no one is listening

There is symbols all over important documents or homework

You know the tone in the background music and lyrics to any song

You try to fit people into groups (Zhangs and Gan-Jins)

Jet Li is a whole new meaning in your mind

You screamed at anyone who thinks Avatar is a rip off

Your email/screen name is something Avatar related

You brought merchandise such as toys, trading cards, games DVD's, action figures and etc

You screamed at anyone who thinks Avatar is a little kids show

On Friday night you and a family member fight over the remote

You look at the moon and swear to see Yue

You refer as your principal Fire Lord Ozai

You call the president Fire Lord Bush

You became obsessed with tea

You know all the translations of the names in different languages

You have a file on your computer labeled Avatar

You have many files on your computer labeled Avatar

You go on youtube and rewatch every episode over and over again

You tell everyone that you've never seen an episode just to watch it again

You have a countdown on your calendar until the next episode

You call your cat Momo

All of the desktops on your computer are avatar related

You refer spiders or dandy long legs as canyon crawlers

For Halloween you dressed up as your favorite character

You learned all the bending styles

You practiced them in public or private places

You go to swimming pools and practice being a water bender

You write fanfics

You can recite a transcript

Instead of singing the national anthem you sang the fire nation one

You can draw the characters

You can draw only the characters

Before your mother starts the car you yell yip yip

You have dreams of the Avatar characters

You call your enemies Zhao or any characters you don't like

You played all of the Nickelodeon games of Avatar

The first thing you say to people is, "Have you seen that avatar episode just now?"

You are reading this in the first place

Most importantly you realize most or all of these apply to you

You compare every TV show you've ever watched with Avatar: The Last Air bender.

You feel like Avatar is taking over your life.

It's impossible to go an entire day without even thinking about Avatar.

If you like the Water Tribes that means you like winter.

If you like the Fire Nation, you like summer.

If you like the Air Nomads, you like autumn.

If you like the Earth Kingdom, you like spring.

You made avatar music videos

When you watch American Idol you think, "only having Katara or Zuko sing could make this better"

When you light a match you yell, "Look! Fire bending!"

You come up with ways to do household chores with bending.

You buy Avatar episodes on iTunes.

You accidentally call your friends the Avatar characters.

You know every single character even if they showed up for 5 seconds.

You write Avatar fanfics about 100 ways to know that you're obsessed with Avatar.

You track down all the Avatar fans in your high school and form a club together

You secretly love the characters.

You take quizzes on which Avatar character would be best for you in a relationship.

You now want to try cactus juice

You go to McDonalds or Burger King just to get the little avatar toys

Your new hobby is collecting anything that is avatar related

You devote hours to pondering questions like what nation your cat would be if he/she was a member of Avatar.

You go around saying, "give me the Avatar" instead of whatever it is that you actually want.

You've contemplated whether it's worse to be addicted to drugs or to Avatar.

You scream, "LEMUR" before you chase down one of your friends.

You count down to the minutes until 8:00 on Friday night.

You know without a doubt which nation(s) you would be/are from if you were living in the Avatar-verse.

When you read a story, you picture the characters as the Avatar characters.

When Nickelodeon decides to cancel a show, you say, "I don't care, just as long as it's not Avatar."

You check the Nick site for Avatar every day to see if they've updated.

You take quizzes of the show and score perfectly.

Whenever it rains, you think that the water tribe is attacking.

Whenever you see soot on the ground, you think that the fire navy is nearby.

**Bonus: You look at the stars and in the constellations you see the characters.**

There they are done!!!!! Thanks for putting up with this story. If you haven't died your lucky because there is more on the way!!!!


	2. 92 crazy symptoms

Just more symptoms coming at yeah!!!!!

You have every rumor on the new episode memorized, as well as your own theories.

You are seriously considering forming the Brotherhood of Cabbage People.

'You can recite Prince Zuko's history by heart, name most of the members of the royal family, know why he was scarred, how much he hates his sister, ect.'

You name your hand after characters, and have them talk to your friend's hand characters.

You wear a necklace that consists of this blue jewel wrapped in silver wire that connected it to a navy blue ribbon simply because it reminds you of Katara's necklace.

You regularly use Sokka quotes and jokes in everyday situations.

You and your friends have actually sat down and made up a totally wacked out list of the stages of life Aang will go through that goes something like...Age 13: Goth; Age 14: Rapper; Age 16: Hippie; Age 17: Stripper; Age 25: Terminator-like Macho Buff Guy; Age 50: Nudist...and so on and so forth.

You've made your own magnets to decorate your locker and the majority of them are random screen shots of Avatar.

Your best guy friend and you argue constantly over whether or not Aang and Katara kissed in the second season's second episode, Cave of Two Lovers.

You cried when Mako died. Heavily. Even harder when you remembered the episode in which Iroh almost died as well.

You have burned CDs filled with songs that all remind you of Avatar

.You have long debates with your friend about Sokka's bending abilities (or lack there of).

You sit and think about how many other fictional stories have similarities with Avatar

You are apart of communties on Myspace with avatar in the name

You click on anyone's name who is avatar related

You have your own personal pet name for Zuko, that is not Zuzu.

You have Avatar muses you don't even WANT! Jet just FORCED his way into your head.

You've contemplated whether it's worse to be addicted to drugs or to Avatar.

When you get dragged to the build-a-bear workshop, you try to make your animal crossbreed.

Your war chant is "Death to the Earth Kingdom Whores!

You constantly whisper, "Water Tribe" to random people on the street.

Whenever you're sibling says something quote unqoute "inappropriate" you say, "Azula! We don't speak that way!"

You have a carefully composed four-page list of questions you would ask the cast if they dropped into your living room

When you read a story, you picture the characters as the Avatar

Everyone at your school has a "Don't ask" policy with your weird little addictions.

You randomly sush someone who is talking and pretend to listen closely. When they ask you what, you say, "...Firebenders..."

You wonder who would win in a fight, Toph or Azula.

You wonder who would win in a fight,Naruto or Aang.

You wonder who will win Omi or Aang.

When you insult or compliment people, you use Avatar names.

You'd only miss an episode if you were close to death

You write insane Avatar stories on fanficion(dot)net

Anyone who threatens to take away Avatar doesn't come home from the hospital for a few weeks.

During class, you will turn to your friends and say "Look at that dust cloud! It's so...poofy! Poof!

Sadly they will understand that.

You randomly shriek "Friendly mushroom! Mushy giant friend!"

You randomly shriek "DRINK CACTUS JUICE! IT'LL QUENCH YA! NOTHING'S QUENCHIER! IT'S THE QUENCHIEST! The word "Jin" results in seizure-like twitching and swearing from you.

God save Avatar, you say.

When you visit the zoo, you ask where you can find the platypus bears.

All the people you know with similar names to Avatar characters get renamed. For example, Zack becomes Zuko, Katherine becomes Katara, and Tom becomes Toph.

You try to convince your school to change the name of your sports teams to 'the freedom fighters', and make the school mascot dress up as Jet.

You organize a protest rally to march to the Nickelodeon headquarters to demand another season of Avatar

You know you're obsessed with Avatar when you review lists like this.

I guess that means we're all obsessed with Avatar.

You started watching other Nick shows just because Avatar: The Last Airbender is so good.

Mushrooms make you laugh.

Cabbages make you laugh.

Your first or second religion is Avatarism

When you forget to do your homework, you tell the teacher Momo ate it

Or Appa

You search Youtube every night for a preview of season three.

Your friends have constantly tried to trick you by saying, "Hey look! A Flying bison!"

You still get excited when you see the first time Appa flies.

You engage in long arguments with anyone who dares to diss Avatar.

Your dreams of Avatar scare people.

You put water on a cut or burn and yell, "I have healing abilities! I am totally like Katara!".

When it comes to writing haikus about Avatar, you could totally beat Sokka!

You get mad when people call it an anime!!

You dress up as am Avatar character on a regular basis

You have a major spaz attack if you hear that the next episode airs when you are busy.

At school, before you leave class, you bow to your teacher saying, "Thank you for the lesson, Sifu."

You develop a thing for facial scars or tattoos

You've ever suggested to go Penguin sledding on a date.

When you see a trailer for an episode that seems to support your ship, you make Foamy proud.

Your plans for your 21st birthday involve cactus juice

During the Harry Potter Book Seven frenzy you said "Forget Snape! Trust Zuko!

You have tried to start a Tea addicts Anonoymus.

You don't bend it like Beckham, you bend it like Katara.

You have tried to buy Nick or Viacom in a hostile takeover.

You demanded Panda Lillies for Valentines day.

You know that Ozai is also Luke Skywalker & Zhao was Lucious Malfoy.

Friday nights are holy days.

When asked to write a one page report on your hero(es), you write ten (or more) on the Avatar characters.

Watching new Avatar episodes is way more important than eating.

And everyone knows that if Toph does anything it has to be cool.

You've acquired a liking for tea, even though you are a caffeine addict.

You stared at the TV for at least five minutes when it was turned off after the second season finale ended.

You get angry when someone doesn't dress in 'their nation's' color.

You leave offerings for the moon and thank her for giving up her spirit.

You cried at the end of the second season finale.

During the second season finale, you yelled at the TV when Zuko betrayed Iroh.

You curse Wal-Mart for not restocking their Avatar toys.

You convince friends and family to buy Avatar toys for you, swearing you'll pay them back (even though you're broke).

You have developed a cough (or any other sickness) from lack of season 3

you are 17 years old and you still watching avatar

ou are thoroughly offended when your friends tell you that it doesn't matter who ends up with who at the season finale.

You don't dare cross an owl's path anymore.

You wish your eyes were a different color just so you could match the description of someone from your favorite nation.

When people ask you what you want to be when you grow up, you say you want to run away and live in the circus.

You answer people in quotes.

You have made your very own Avatar logo.

Now tea is either your best friend or your worst enemy.


	3. 10 more symptoms

Chapter 3

1. You call your pet "Fufucuddlypoops"...and your friends, family, ect. And they don't even ask why.

2. You are convinced that during the Solar Eclipse you must travel to the fire nation to help overthrow the Fire Lord

3. You smile out of nowhere, due to the fact that you replayed a specific part of an episode, and your parents say, "Lemme guess. Avatar." They don't need an answer.

4. You want to drive out to the desert to try cactus juice for yourself.  
5. You've built a tree house and started recruiting Freedom Fighters (like Jet). Anyone unwilling to join your gang you label a 'fire nation spy' and get all your freedom fighters to jump them.

6. You reacted when Aang grew hair then cuts it off.

7. You plan on wearing all black and black makeup in mourning, since you were so upset by the last episode.

8. You bought Ginsing tea because it's Iroh's favorite. And you like tea about as much as Zuko does.

9. You wouldn't dare venture near the ocean when the moon is in its new phase.

10. You know the history of Toph forward and backward, including her fighting style and clothing style.

Bonus you sat there trying to get the Non believers to believe and succeed.


	4. 15 more Symptoms

Just as a little warning I didnt copy anyone's ideas, but you people who did the same stories took my ideas and didnt credit them. So for your plan torture and your faults you get more symptoms!

Enjoy please review!!!

Chapter 4:

15 more Symptoms

You've actually built the entire South Pole village in your backyard with the left over snow...

You have asked your History teacher if "The Shipping Wars" will be included on your final...

You are a self taught master in the game of Pai Sho.

You have re-named your clubhouse "The Order of the White Lotus

You got behind the wheel of your chosen ship

Kataang fans- you cried when you found out that Katara doesn't take Aang to the dance

You've realized that has six titles for Avatar season 3

If you didn't realize you are currently having a Foamy moment.

You read the title for 305, "The Beach" and immediately thought of a shirtless Zuko.

You are attempting to copy the author and go to Nick Studio.

You are obsessing over a one episode character and are anxiously awaiting his/her return.

Forget Critically Severe Avatar Withdrawal Syndrome, you are now suffering from Critically Severe ZUKO Withdraw Syndrome!

You are planning on suing The Creators for hogging the only cure for CSZWS.

You name your videogame characters after your favorite Avatar characters.

You randomly blurt out your favorite lines from Avatar. "Can't talk. Must eat!" or "Who lit Toph on fire?"

Foamy quote"Yeah that's right cross the street so you dont have to deal with me!!"

I like foamy if you flamers have a problem. " choke on some bacon and die!"


	5. 15 Symptoms Galore!

You will see me again writing maybe more of these but I will be writing a Know your stars avatar pretty soon. Review this story to give me some suggestions! I'd liked that.

Chapter 5:

15 Symptoms Galore!!!! 

You find yourself liking certain vegetables a little too much.

You've ever wondered if Foamy has rabies.

You managed to start a food fight over the shipping wars.

There's a sharpie in your pocket that you've used to write, we love you Aang, in every bathroom you enter.

You've asked the people at Ihop if they could put the blueberries on your pancake in the shape of an arrow.

If you are Catholic you had to give up all things Avatar for Lent.

You hate papaya now because Katara does.

You've gotten used to people staring at your Avatar t-shirts

When you go to a carnival, you ask the face painters if they can do a large blue arrow on your forehead.

You plan to hunt down and kill Jin.

You have a horrible nightmare you missed an episode.

You go around saying, "give me the Avatar" instead of whatever it is that you actually want

You bought a Blue Oni mask and wore it 24/7...

You also bought a pair of Double Swords...

You are shocked to find that there are absolutely zero new rumors on what will happen on Season 3...

REVIEWING IS REWARDING!!!!


	6. 15 More Symptoms of Torture!

Chapter 6

Enjoy the Gift of Giving

15 More Symptoms of Torture!!!!

You hand-crafted ATLA ornaments to decorate your tree with...

You decorated your living space with colors from your favorite Nation.

You now fear that Sokka's true power may be his "Kiss of Death".

You've often wondered how the ATLA characters would look/act like if they were drunk...

You've ever wondered how the ATLA characters would like/act if they were high.

You swear your Gym teacher is Zhao-Incarnate

You seriously think that your sibling is somehow an ATLA Villain reincarnated...

You're forehead is starting to look extremely flat and red from all the times you've slapped it

You've tried to petition to have your school colors changed to your favorite Nation's colors.

When making a difficult decision, instead of having an Angel and a Devil on your shoulders, you have Iroh and Azula.

You tried out for Cheer Squad with this little cheer "Two! Four! Six! Eight! Who is going to save the day? THE AVATAR!

You can recite the 'Ode to Ozai' perfectly...

You now recite the 'ode' after saying your school pledges.

You found out that the guy who does the voice of Zuko was in the movie "Take the Lead"

You force your sister/brother to read your stories even tough you know she hates it.

I hope you enjoyed these. If you have any problems with this please review or email me.


	7. Enjoy the Wonderful Symptoms!

If you want to talk review or send me an email. I like to talk to people and I need to know what you people think of below!!

Chapter 7

Enjoy the Wonderful Symptoms!!!

You take a half day off from work with a lame excuse just to watch ATLA.

When your sister or roommate gets home from work you yell Azula's home.

You attempt to build a city of tree houses with the really cool rope system

You drool with jealousy when your friend/sibling buys a how to draw the ATLA character book.

You blindfold yourself regularly in order to try to see through the earth

You nearly passed out when Aang was hit by lightning

Your family and friends are used to you passing out at such moments

You REALLY want to see someone get high of cactus juice

You ask your school principal if you can have Iroh as a counselor

You think ATLA and Kingdom Hearts II would make a great game if they were put tog you start seeing Avatar characters in various trees, bushes, and shrubs.

You state your religion as Avatarism

You throw a party for the whole A:LTA cast and are surprised when no one shows up.

You have cutouts of the characters on your wall.

You write 'I love (Zuko, Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Mai) all over in your notebook

Your main goal in life is to show people the awesome of Avatar and turn them into fans.

These symptoms can really change your life around if you dont cure them!!!


	8. Wonderful World of Symptoms

Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 8

Wonderful World of Symptoms

After discovering the characters' approximate heights, you measure them against yourself

You write "The Fire Nation OWNS you!" all over your school notebook.

You have created a gansta version of your favorite character.

You have successfully transferred your friends to the ship that you support.

You've watched the show so many times you've noticed that Aang is actually growing.

You can easily write the next 25 symptoms yourself.

You thoroughly freak your friends out by getting overly excited over a new episode.

You are not ashamed when your teacher comments about your Avatar themed doodles when you hand in your notebook for a check.

You actually wish upon a star to one day meet the Avatar characters.

The 10 dry months without new Avatar episodes nearly killed you

Your family/friends know when an Avatar episode is on it's NOT a good time to ask you something.

You have started referring to the show as A:TLA, even when speaking

You have started a petition urging geneticists to work to get flying bison and flying lemurs off the endangered species list.

You've used the phrase "Tastes like seal jerky.

You know what AN, WT, EK, and FN all stands for.

Just as a note most of these fit me as they might fit you!


	9. Last of Symptoms

I will write more if you want me to. just review or email to convince me. I have other ideas for stories( they are in my profile)

Chapter 9

Last of Symptoms

Thank god!!!!

Foaming is fine as long as you don't get it on the cabbages

You don't trust any fortuneteller not named Aunt Wu

You have said the phrase "If you want to swim with the giant coy, you better be prepared to deal with the Unagi"

You use the phrase "I'm so hungry I could eat a giant bug"

You have wondered what really happened to Lu Ten, Azulon, Ursa, Sukki, Jet, Fire Sage Shyu and even Zhao

You know the importance and order of the Avatar cycle

You can name four of Aang's past lives

You know all the chakras

You have nodded your head/ laughed at/ identified with/ understood any of these

You have figured out ways to harass the characters even if you didn't have to.

You want to be air force ranger

You want to live a life of danger.

You would be saying "I've done those!"

You think I am joking.

Bonus: you realized that all of these apply to you!!!!!!

That is all for that series. More to come just as a warning.


End file.
